


Bright as the sun

by ayuwazamisaki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuwazamisaki/pseuds/ayuwazamisaki
Summary: He stares down while Chanyeol fidgets silently, eyes darting from side to side, to the mole on his lip, his chin then back to his lips. He knows what Chanyeol wants to do so he waits it out patiently, settling himself on the cradle Chanyeol’s hips made.





	

The sun. A star containing enormous amount of energy that would keep it burning until the end of the world because without the sun, there will be no world.

But right now, it is the bane of his existence. Wu Fan opens his eyes, the offending light of the sun glaring directly into his eyes. He groans and turns over on the bed, trying to avoid the stream of cheerful light peeking through the gap between the curtains of his window.

He has exactly four minutes of rest before his boyfriend comes running into his room and jump onto his back.

“Wu Faaaan! Wakey wakey!” Chanyeol screams into his ear, trying to wrestle the sheets from him.

Wu Fan curls up even tighter, enduring the blows on his back until his alarm started to ring. Okay it’s officially time to ‘wakey wakey’. He sits up suddenly, making Chanyeol roll down his back in surprise and in the next few seconds, he has Chanyeol under him, straddling his narrow waist.  
“W-Wu Fan!” splutters Chanyeol, trying to shove him off.

“Good morning,” Wu Fan says, bracketing the other’s head with his forearms. In the process, he traps the flailing arms between their chests. Chanyeol squeaked.

“Good morning,” he mumbles, lowering his eyes to stare at Wu Fan’s chin. Wu Fan grins at the light blush staining the younger’s cheeks, the colour of embarrassment. Being friends-turned-to-boyfriends only recently, it took Chanyeol some time to get used to how touchy Wu Fan was out of public. Which is strange because Chanyeol is the person who thrives on getting into others’ personal space when he’s around people. It’s ironic how their roles get reversed when they are in private. But Wu Fan likes it.

He stares down while Chanyeol fidgets silently, eyes darting from side to side, to the mole on his lip, his chin then back to his lips. He knows what Chanyeol wants to do so he waits it out patiently, settling himself on the cradle Chanyeol’s hips made. _One…two…any moment now…_

A quick peck on his lips before Chanyeol pulls away, the contact not even enough. Wu Fan growls under his breath.

“That’s it?” he murmurs. Chanyeol just shifts his eyes to the side, cheeks flaming, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Again!” Wu Fan demands, nudging the other’s cheek with his nose. Chanyeol’s eyes darts back to his and he seems to collect himself before lifting his face up to touch his lips with Wu Fan’s. This time, the contact lingers longer but it wasn’t enough so when Chanyeol tries to move away, Wu Fan quickly grabs his face in his hands and kisses him. Deeply.

Chanyeol stiffens in surprise before We Fan gets his attention by nipping at his bottom lip. With a gasp, he surrenders, his arms and legs coming around to wrap themselves around Wu Fan. They are almost the same height but it isn't awkward as Wu Fan slowly sinks down in to the spaces in between Chanyeol's bones and limbs. He's warm. So so warm.

His fingers has taken up to softly card through the younger's hair, scratching ever so lightly at his scalp that has Chanyeol humming in satisfaction in no time. They separate for air before Chanyeol is back, head raised in Wu Fan's hands, sloppily licking over his lips and teeth before pulling back.

"Ew," he says. "You taste of morning breath."

Wu Fan flicks his forehead in retaliation before kissing the spot, chuckling. Chanyeol looks up at him with fake pout, cheeks pink, eye bright, his lips all red and swollen.

God, he is so beautiful, Wu Fan breathes. He must have said it loud because Chanyeol smiles wide and it's breathtaking.

"I love you," he whispers.

Chanyeol smirks. "I know," he says, proud and Wu Fan tickles him into saying the words back.

 

Chanyeol is the sun to Wu Fan’s world. Without Chanyeol there is no Wu Fan.


End file.
